Evelyn
by Gwynplain
Summary: Ein Mädchen mit mysteriösen Fähgkeiten, aufgewachsen in einem Waisenhaus, deren Leben mit einem Tod begann und deren Herkunft unbekannt ist. Um wahre Freunde, echte Liebe und Familie zu finden muss sie durch die Hölle gehen.
1. Prolog

Nach längerer Auszeit melde ich mich nun mit einem neuen Projekt zurück. Wie immer gehört nichts aus dem HP-Universum mir, alles entstammt JK Rowlings Phantasie, bis auf die Dinge, die ich selbst dazu gedichtet habe. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen, vor allem da ich mir nicht sicher bin wie dese FF ankommt. Euer Feedback intressiert mich also ungemein.

So, genug Geschwafel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

_**Prolog**_

__Der Regen fiel unermüdlich. Die Straßen waren überflutet, Keller liefen voll Wasser, Wiesen waren schon längst zu Sümpfen geworden. Ein heftiger Wind peitschte durch die Gassen der kleinen Stadt, löste Ziegel von Dächern, knickte Bäume um wie Streichhölzer und zerstörte alles, was seiner Kraft nicht stand halten konnte.

Die Menschen verkrochen sich in ihren Häusern. Tagelang war schon niemand mehr außerhalb seiner eigenen vier Wände zu sehen gewesen.

Die schmalen, verwinkelten Gassen schienen wie ausgestorben, als die trübe Traurigkeit des Tages langsam in furchterregende Finsternis überging.

In die Geräusche des Sturmes mischte sich der schmerzerfüllte Schrei einer Frau, der so lang gezogen und qualvoll eine Gänsehaut verursacht hätte, wäre irgendjemand da gewesen um ihn zu hören.

Im Schlafzimmer eines kleinen, heruntergekommenen Hauses lag die leidende Frau auf einem großen Himmelbett, dem einzigen Möbelstück in dem dunklen Raum und war ihren Schmerzen hilflos ausgeliefert. Einzelne Strähnen ihres glatten, schwarzen Haares klebten auf ihrer Stirn, Schweiß und Tränen liefen über das schmale Gesicht, dass selbst im Augenblick derartiger Qualen aussah, als wäre es von einem begabten Künstler gemalt. In dem einen Moment riss sie ihre hellblauen Augen weit auf, im nächsten presste sie sie fest zusammen, während stumpfe Laute des Schmerzes aus ihrem Mund drangen und sie immer wieder laut nach Luft schnappte.

Unter ihrem weißen Leinen-Nachthemd zeichnete sich ein großer, kugelförmiger Bauch ab und unterhalb des Bauches bildete sich langsam eine kleine Pfütze aus Blut.

Der Wind peitschte weiter um das Haus, in dem die Frau ohne Hilfe und unter größter Pein ihr Kind gebar.

Der Sturm setzte sich die ganze Nacht fort bis er im Morgengrauen schlagartig endete und jene Bewohner, die es geschafft hatten einzuschlafen von einem schwachen, zögerlichen Sonnenstrahl geweckt worden. Diejenigen, die das Wetter wach gehalten hatte, begegneten dem plötzlichen Umschwung mit Verblüffung und einem gewissen Misstrauen.

Vor dem Haus, in dem in jener Septembernacht eine junge Frau die Hölle durchlebt hatte, beschäftigte man sich jedoch mit etwas ganz anderem. Aus dem Haus heraus hörte man die Schreie eines Babys, die von einer sanften Brise die Straße entlang geweht wurden.

Zwei ältere Männer brachen mit wenig Aufwand die Haustür auf und folgten der Stimme bis ins Schlafzimmer. Sie fanden ein kleines, neugeborenes Mädchen, liegend in mit Blut voll gesogenen Laken zwischen den Beinen einer Leiche.


	2. Wut brennt

2. Kapitel - Bitte die Reviews nicht vergessen

* * *

_**Wut brennt**_

„Evelyn! Evelyn Cooper, wo bist du?"  
Eine Stimme, die an das Kratzen von Fingernägeln auf einer Tafel erinnerte hallte durch die Flure des Waisenhauses am Stadtrand von London. Die stark übergewichtige Erzieherin Ms Meyer stampfte durch das schäbige alte Gebäude auf der Suche nach dem zehn-jährigen Mädchen.

Evelyn hörte gedämpft die verärgerten Worte der plumpen Frau, nahm sie aber kaum wahr. Die Erinnerung an die vergangene Stunde trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Maximilian Stanley hatte sie gefragt ob sie mit ihm und ein paar anderen Fangen spielen wollte. Allein das hätte sie schon misstrauisch machen sollen. Maximilian hatte sie schon immer gehasst und mit ihm auch alle anderen im Waisenhaus. Maximilian war der Neffe des Polizisten , der an dem Tag von Evelyns Geburt gerufen wurde. Bei einem Essen mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel hatte der Junge offenbar eine Unterhaltung über jenen Morgen mitbekommen und kannte nun die ganze Geschichte.

Evelyn war nach ihrer Mutter benannt wurden, die in der kleinen Stadt unweit von London als freundlich, fürsorglich und wunderschön bekannt war. Doch plötzlich begann die junge Frau sich in dem kleinen Haus zu verstecken, welches sie Jahre zuvor von ihren Eltern geerbt hatte. Sie verließ nur selten ihre vier Wände und wenn dann nur kurz um sich die nötigsten Lebensmittel in dem kleinen Laden vier Häuser weiter zu kaufen. Niemand wusste warum sie sich verkroch bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie tot aufgefunden wurde. Ihr neugeborenes Kind wurde in das nächst gelegene Waisenhaus gebracht, da die Mutter keine Familie mehr hatte und niemand auch nur die Leiseste Ahnung davon hatte, wer der Vater des Mädchens sein konnte.

Freunde der verstorbenen Evelyn Cooper weigerten sich ebenfalls das Baby aufzunehmen, da es von der abergläubischen Kleinstadt-Bevölkerung mit größtem Unwohlsein betrachtet wurde. Die junge Mutter war bei der Geburt verblutet und musste wohl schon so gut wie tot gewesen sein als das Neugeborene das Licht der Welt erblickte. Niemand konnte sich erklären wie sie überhaupt die Kraft aufbringen konnte das Kind aus sich heraus zu pressen. Die älteren Leute der Stadt gingen sogar so weit zu behaupten, das Mädchen sei verflucht und würde vom Tod verfolgt. Zu diesen Menschen gehörte auch der Onkel von Maximilian, der den Sohn seiner bei einem Autounfall verstorbenen Schwester zwar zur Weihnachtszeit und zu dessen Geburtstag zu sich holte, aber ansonsten nicht bereit war sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und eben diese Geschichte von dem verfluchten Mädchen, das den Tod mit sich brachte, hatte er seinem Neffen verinnerlicht.

„_Evelyn, ein Horror-Kind, eine kleine Mörderin!"_

Noch immer hörte Evelyn die Stimmen der anderen Kinder in ihrem Kopf, die sie beim Fangen spielen alle auf einmal gejagt, gefasst und dann in einen Schrank eingesperrt haben.

„_Evelyn, ein Horror-Kind, eine kleine Mörderin!"_

Noch immer saß die Kleine in dem Schrank und die Erinnerung an den gemeinen Reim wurden immer Lauter und schienen die ganze Dunkelheit, die sie umgab noch schwärzer werden zu lassen.

„_Evelyn, ein Horror-Kind, eine kleine Mörderin!"_

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Evelyn! Evelyn, jetzt komm endlich raus, wo auch immer du dich versteckt hast!"

Die Stimme von Ms Meyer mischte sich in Evelyns Kopf mit den Stimmen der Kinder und sie verkrampfte die Hände in ihren Haaren.

Die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem sich Evelyns Gefängnis befand wurde aufgerissen. Das Mädchen kniff die Augen zusammen bis auch die Tür zu dem Schrank aufgerissen wurde, durch die ihr Schluchzen dran, dann riss sie sie weit auf, sah in das zornige Gesicht der Erzieherin und schrie aus Leibeskräften.  
„Was soll denn das? Mach hier nicht so einen Lärm!" Ms Meyer zerrte das Kind am Arm aus dem Schrank.  
Durch das Fenster konnte man einen leichten Regenfall sehen, der sich an diesem Juli-Abend noch zu einem starken Schauer entwickeln sollte.

„Wieso bist du in diesem Schrank? Sag schon!"  
Evelyn, die nun aufgehört hatte zu schreien und nur noch stumme Tränen aus den Augen presste, schüttelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf. Sie wusste dass sie noch weit aus Schlimmeres erwarten würde als das, sollte sie Maximilian und seine Freunde verpetzen.

Die füllige Frau gab dem Kind eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Sag jetzt! Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten wenn ich die dafür bestrafe, die es getan haben!"  
Wieder schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf und drückte die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Nun gut. Wenn du nicht willst. Dann gibt es für dich heute kein Abendessen."  
Ms Meyer zerrte die Kleine aus dem Abstellraum ein Stockwerk nach oben, wo sich die Zimmer der Waisen befanden. Sie öffnete die Tür zu Evelyns Raum und warf sie grob hinein.  
„Und wehe du machst noch einen Mucks! Du kommst hier erst wieder raus, wenn ich dich hole!"

Die Erzieherin schlug die Tür zu, steckte von außen einen Schlüssel in das Schloss und verriegelte den Raum.  
Das Mädchen im Inneren rollte sich auf dem Fußboden wie eine schlafende Katze zusammen, die hellblauen Augen voller Tränen und die schwarzen Haare auf der Feuchtigkeit ihres Gesichts klebend. Unendliche Traurigkeit erfüllte ihre Seele und eine Sehnsucht, eine Sehnsucht nach etwas, was sie nie kannte machte sich in ihr breit und gab ihr gleichzeitig das Gefühl von unendlicher Leere und Einsamkeit.

Trauer, Sehnsucht, Einsamkeit und Angst. Das waren die Gefühle die Evelyn wirklich kannte. Sonst keines.  
Manchmal wünschte sie sich einfach verschwinden zu können, weg zu sein, ein neues Leben zu beginnen oder es einfach zu beenden. Manchmal sehnte sie sich nach jemandem, der sie in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte alles würde gut, einfach damit sie demjenigen glauben konnte und ein paar Augenblicke ihres Daseins in Frieden verbringen konnte.  
Und manchmal, manchmal wünschte sie sich Rache. Sie wollte jemanden finden, den sie für alles, was ihr geschehen ist verantwortlich machen konnte, jemanden der Schuld war, jemanden den sie büßen lassen konnte. Aber wie? Selbst wenn es so jemanden gäbe, wie sollte sie ihn denn büßen lassen?

Vor Evelyns innerem Auge erschien das hässliche, sommersprossige Gesicht von Maximilian und eine tiefe nicht zu bändigende Wut kam in ihr auf. Was hatte er ihr doch alles angetan? Wie oft war er gemein gewesen, hatte die andern gegen sie aufgestachelt, hatte verhindert, dass sie Freunde finden konnte, weil er allen die Schauergeschichte ihrer Geburt erzählte. Unzählige Male hatte er ihr vor aller Augen das Bein gestellt, um sie zu demütigen.  
Die Wut kochte in dem kleinen Mädchen immer mehr herauf und eine seltsame Hitze machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und ihre Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Sie konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf de Flammen, die vor ihrem inneren Auge aufflammten. Wie wunderschön sie waren, wie friedlich. Sie verlor sich in dem Anblick des Feuers und hörte weder die schnellen Schritte, die im Flur vor ihrer Tür auf und ab rannten, noch die panischen Schreie verängstigter Kinder, sie hörte nicht das Knacken des Holzes und auch nicht das Zerbrechen der Fensterscheiben. Es war als hätte sich eine unsichtbare Kugel aus Glas um sie herum gebildet, die sie von der Welt da draußen trennte.

XXX

Wasser tropfte in ihr Gesicht, ein kühler Wind durchwehte ihr Haar, wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Stimmen. Sie kannte diese Stimmen nicht. Es waren Männerstimmen.

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich, ließ aber die Augen geschlossen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Worte, die um sie herum gesagt wurden. Es waren aufgeregte Worte. Hier und da weinte ein Kind. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, aber sie wusste nicht, was das gewesen sein sollte. Eine tiefe, grobe Männerstimme ganz in ihrer Nähe schien etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Sie lauschte den Worten so gut sie konnte.  
„Der ganze Dachstuhl. Ja, der ganze, wir können nicht mehr viel tun. Es ist fast schon ein Wunder, dass wir die Kinder alle heil raus bringen konnten... Jedenfalls glauben wir das … Erst Morgen Genaueres sagen … Ursache … Wissen wir nicht … Vielleicht heimlich gekokelt oder geraucht. Finden wir noch raus."

Evelyns Konzentration ließ nach. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Augen brannten und eine unerklärlich starke Erschöpfung durchflutete ihren Körper. Wieso war sie so kaputt? Was um alles in der Welt war nur geschehen?

Sie merkte das sie auf irgendetwas halbwegs weichen lag, allerdings im Freien, der Regen tropfte ihr angenehm und erfrischend ins Gesicht. Der Rest ihres Körpers war zugedeckt. Die Hitze in ihrem Inneren war verschwunden, es blieb nur diese elende Erschöpfung.

Ihre Augen brannten noch immer. Nun wusste sie das sie vor Müdigkeit brannten. Von was war sie nur so müde?  
Evelyn hatte de Frage kaum zu Ende gedacht, da war sie schon eingeschlafen. Feuerwehrmänner rannten hektisch um sie herum, Kinder schrien, weil sie nicht wussten was sie sonst tun sollten, Ms Meyer flossen Tränen der Fassungslosigkeit über das Gesicht, als sie auf den abgebrannten Dachstuhl ihres Waisenhauses blickte.

Alle Kinder konnten gerettet werden, bis auf Eines.  
Maximilian Stanley war in den Flammen umgekommen. In den Flammen, die aus unerklärlichen Gründen mitten in der Nacht unter seinem Bett entstanden sind.  
Evelyn schlief friedlich und fest.


End file.
